


Magic Works

by SatanicNikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicNikiforov/pseuds/SatanicNikiforov
Summary: I sigh. "Why on earth would he be interested in me?" I look at my friends questionably. There is no way he would even know of my existence! "Because Yuuri, you are the very cute Hufflepuff seeker!" Phichit laughs again with his own words. Yeah, like Victor would ever find me cute... I don't even dare to dream about it.*My first ever english and first ever Victuuri fanfic. Just imagine Victuuri as wizards in hogwarts! (maybe even smut? idk yet, i've never written any smut)*The characters from Yuri on ice nor the settings from Harry potter are mine, all rights go to J.K. Rowling and kubo. <3 Pls do not use my storyline tho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Yuuri's pov**

Urgh, I hate Mondays. Not only are weekends far too short, you also have to wake up so early for school too. I sit at the hufflepuff table and stare to my plate, which is filled with sausages and eggs. My friends Phichit and Yuuko are both happily talking to each other about what lessons we will have this week and what we are going to learn. To be honest, i don't care about learning magical spells or wizard history. What i really like is Quidditch. Already flying on a broom is amazing but also playing a sport filled with different balls, who sometimes want to knock you off your broom, is even better.

"Yuuri, are you listening?" Phichit pokes my cheek carefully. I look up to him, confused, and apologizes for letting my mind slip away to other things. He laughs and pokes me again. "You know Yuuri, I understand your head is filled with a certain slytherin seeker you fancy but it would be nice listening to your best friends", Yuuko teases and I blush a bit. "I wasn't day dreaming about him, I swear! I was only thinking about quidditch, off which I actually have practice tonight", I say quickly. I start eating my sausages and can't help but sneak a look over at the slytherin table. I can't do anything about my crush for Victor Nikiforov. He is a goddamn genius in quidditch and his looks only make him seem even better. I wish I was like him.  He is handsome, smart an he actually has some very good quidditch skills! I am neither any of the above. I sigh slightly.

When I see Victor walking away from his table, together with his gryffindor friend Chris, I look back at my plate and notice I already ate everything I had put on it. I was eating air for a moment and both Phichit and Yuuko noticed it. They laugh again and I stand up from my table. "Let's go to class", I say rather annoyed. Both my friends nod and together we also walk away from our table, toward our first lesson that day.

\- - - - Time Skip - - - - 

They day goes by very fast and before I know it I am already training with my team. The quidditch captain throws little balls in the air, in all directions, and I need to catch them as fast as I can. I am a pro at this, but catching a real snitch is so much more difficult. I tend to get anxious before each match and completely zone out when I see the seeker of the other team zooming around. That's why we, as the hufflepuff house, don't really win much. It's because I suck so much at keeping myself calm and collected. They say I have the talent though but that I just need to control my anxiety.

After training ends, I practice a bit more on my own by flying very fast and then suddenly turn my broom to make quick manoeuvres. This is where I struggle quite a bit. I am good at catching stuff but suddenly turning.... I try it a few times and before I know it, it's already very late. Damnnn... I hope I don't come across a teacher or I am doomed!

I quickly fly to the ground, grab my stuff and leave as fast as I can. Almost practically running towards the castle I stumble across none other than Victor Nikiforov himself. My crush.... He is head boy of slytherin and apparently needs to guard the castle tonight for a while. Not seeing where I run to I bump into him and look up in surprise. He's just as confused as I am. "What are you doing here so late, outside the castle?" he asks. My face completely goes red and I try to say something but fail halfway. "I... uhm... I was still at the Quidditch.... at the quidditch pitch." 

Victor looks to the quidditch pitch behind me and then says: "You are the hufflepuffs seeker, right? Sleep is also an important factor in your training so I recommend you to go directly to your common room." I nod very fast. I am so ashamed that I even can't look at him. Why of all the people I can come across it had to be Victor? And he also scolded me for not taking care of my sleeping pattern! I wish to disappear right now.

"Good, I am actually happy that you train so much. You have a lot of talent and by training you will only become even better." He pushes my chin slightly up so he can look me in the eyes. It's like he doesn't care about standing so close to me. His gorgeous smile is making me blush so hard. "Thank you", I say, "you are better though. Your skills are so good you can easily become a pro quidditch player after you graduate." I look away from him, hoping he would just let me go. I hate myself for saying such stuff. I made myself look even more stupid in front of my crush. Why am I so stupid?

"Like i said, with a bit of practice, you can become one too. I would really want to see you play, Yuuri Katsuki." Surprised by hearing my name, I look at him with wide eyes. He laughs again and says now: "yeah, I do know the names of my fellow rivals. If you want, we can practice together some time?" Now it's my time to smile a little while heavily nodding again. "Sounds good", I say and take a step back. "Good", he says to me and it seems he is willing to let me go without any punishment. Thank god he is so kind!

"I will walk with you towards your common room. There are still teachers walking around and to not get caught again...." Victor starts walking towards the castle and I rapidly follow him, still happy about the fact he actually knows who I am and that he wants to train with me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This was the first chapter. I hope it was good. I apologizes again if there are any grammar mistakes or words are spelled wrong. Again, English isn't my native language and I am still learning it at school so....  <3


	2. Chapter 2

_Yuuri's pov_

The next morning I tell my friends about my meeting with Victor. I still can't believe that THE Victor Nikiforov asked me to train with him! Why me? While telling my story, i peek from time to time at the Slytherin table to see where Victor sits today. He sits alone and is busy writing something on a piece of parchment while also eating his breakfast. Did he perhaps forgot to write an essay? Nah, he is perfect. He wouldn't forget such a thing.

Suddenly, Victor looks up and catches me watching him. My face starts blushing and before I turn away I can see him smile at me. God, that was embarrassing! My friends also notices my movements and laugh. Why do they always have to laugh with my crush? Am I that awkward about it?

"... And so he walked with me towards my common room", I quickly end my explanation. Pichit grins bright and says: "I think that The Victor has maybe a crush on you, just saying... I wouldn't ask just a random person to train with me, you know." He pats me softly on the back and Yuuko nods. "Indeed, I also think that Victor is interested in you." I shake my head. He would never, and I mean never, feel the same way I feel about him. Look at me. I am kinda fat and quite ugly. Even my Asian origin doesn't help!

I sigh. "Why on earth would he be interested in me?" I look at my friends questionably. "Because Yuri, you are the very cute Hufflepuff seeker!" Pichit laughs again with his own words. Yeah, like Victor would ever find me cute... I don't even dare to dream about it.

"Like hell he would find me cute. Pichit, Yuuko, be real. He is probably interested in my tactics and stuff. Seeing the strong points and the flaws of your rival can be pretty helpful." I try to logic my way out of my friends' teasing. It fails. Both of my friends laugh again and it's Yuuko this time who says: "If you say so, but we know better, Yuuri." I shake my head slowly and stand up from the Hufflepuff table. Without saying a single word, I walk away from my friends. They don't have to pretend like I have a chance. Victor would never see me in that way. And it's not only about crushing on him, but he is also such a good seeker. I can't help but look up to his skills and wish I had those skill too.

Pichit and Yuuko quickly catches up to me and we walk in silent towards our first class.

\- - - - -

_Victors pov_

I sit alone at the Slytherin table, making my potions essay last minute while also eating my breakfast, when I notice someone is watching me. I look up. It's Yuuri, the cute Hufflepuffs seeker. I smile at him and can't help but think about how cute his blushing face is. He quickly looks away when he sees that I noticed him. It's a bit stupid that he is so shy but it only makes him more cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Yuuri Katsuki is very cute.

I turn my attention back towards my potions' essay, even though it's not easy now I saw Yuuri looking at me. What would I look like in Yuuri's eyes? He obviously knows me for my quidditch skills but what would he else think? Do I look pretty in his eyes? I have been wondering if I have cut my hair shorter so that I don't look so feminine anymore. What does Yuuri think of my hair?

After a few more minutes I give up on my essay and decide to go to my first lesson of today. Hopefully I will be able to talk to Yuuri since I forgot to ask him when he is able to train with me. I still can't believe he said yes to that.

I see Mila and Chris walking together. They look at me and wave. I happily wave back and walk towards them. Even though Chris is a Gryffindor, he is still my best friend. Mila is a few years younger and I see her as my little sister. Too bad she isn't my real sister. Their conversation ended when I arrive and I give Mila a small hug. "Good morning', I say smiling. "Good morning Victor, you seem happy." Of course Chris notices my feelings. He is a pro in guessing what I think and knowing how I feel.

"Yeah, you can say so." Both my friends look now very curious at me. I laugh and say: "I am just looking forward toward the upcoming quidditch season." Chris immediately knows what - more like who - I am talking about. He knows about my 'crush'. I told him once I was secretly staring at my Yuuri.

Mila, on the other hand, doesn't understand but also doesn't care. She simply shrugs and walks of, saying she has to leave for class. I stay behind with Chris. We both have potions as first lesson of the day so I can stay chatting with him. Together we walk towards the dungeon while Chris asking me what happened. I tell him everything about yesterday. He has to know. He is my best friend!

"so, you have a date...?" he asks. I am the one who shrugs now. It can be seen as an date but I don't know if Yuuri also sees it like that. It could be that he is not interested in me. "I just hope to have a fun time with me so I can hang out more with him in the future." Chris rolls with his eyes but says nothing. I know what he is thinking. He thinks that I am too scared but I just don't want to hurt my precious Yuuri. He looks so shy and anxious all the time.

"It's better to try and to know, then to not try and don't know", Chris says when entering the classroom. I only nod at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Chris and Victor being best friendss ♥


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~**AUTHORS NOTE:**

hii guys,

This is going to be my first english fanfic and first victuuri fanfic i ever wrote. English isn't my native language so i am sorry for any mistakes. I really got inspired by fanart about victuuri harry potter au and that's why i wanted to give it a shot writing this fanfic.

maybe that there is also gonna be a smut chapter, idk yet. I haven't written any smut either but i read enough to know how two dudes do it ;) . For the people who dont like smut, i will write in the beginning of the chapter to let you know if its comming (cumming xD).

thank you for even clicking on this book and i hope you will enjoy it. first chapter will hopefully go up very soon.

Kitten <3

 


End file.
